1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal that transmits a file to a communication apparatus through a communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various network systems that transmit a file from a transmission terminal to a reception terminal. In such network systems, there is a case in which a file is not delivered normally to the reception terminal due to various factors such as a line load status, an installation error, or a load status at the reception terminal.
Further, there is a system in which a reception terminal that has received a file returns the file to a source terminal. For example, a case in which the reception terminal executes a process based on the received file, and then returns a result of the process as a response file to the transmission terminal. In such a case, there is a case in which the response file is not returned to the transmission terminal due to various factors, even when the file is normally transferred from the transmission terminal to the reception terminal.
As described above, an error handling can occur in transmitting and receiving a file. When an error occurs, retransmission of the file is generally performed. In a conventional device management system, a device installed in a factory and such regularly transmits information to a management apparatus that performs management and maintenance. Then, when an error occurred in transmission, the device retransmits the information automatically for a plurality of times.